Jafar y Iago, atrapados
by Jafar2000
Summary: Al quedar atrapados en el interior de la lámpara del genio, Jafar y Iago recordarán como se conocieron, y tratarán desesperadamente de escapar de su cautiverio. ¡Para fans de "Aladdín", y sobre todo de estos dos malvados!-Disney-Aladdin-


**Al ser _Aladdín_ me película favorita, creo que ya tocaba escribir acerca de ella. Por lo que he visto, no hay muchos fics de Aladdín en esta web, o la mayoría están en otros idiomas.**

 **Bueno, esta historia sucede después de que Jafar desee convertirse en un Genio todopoderoso y quede atrapado en el interior de la lámpara negra, arrastrando consigo a Iago. El Genio Azul lanza la lámpara de Jafar al desierto, y esta queda enterrada en la profundidad de las dunas.**

 **La historia contiene una serie de flashbacks o recuerdos, acerca del pasado común de Jafar y Iago. Espero que os guste.**

* * *

-¡AAAAAAGH!-gritó Iago-¡Jafar, muévete, no lo soporto más!

-¡¿Quieres callarte?!-respondió el malhumorado genio-¡Te lo digo por última vez!

-¡No pienso callarme!-replicó el loro, histérico-¡Estoy harto, harto, HARTO! ¡Me dará un ataque aquí dentro!

-¡Estúpido pajarraco CIERRA EL PICO!-rugió Jafar, intentando agarrarlo.

Pero había tan poco espacio dentro de aquella lámpara que les era casi imposible hacer ningún movimiento. Iago estaba fuera de sí; llevaban solo unas horas encerrados en la lámpara, pero la claustrofobia que sentía empezaba a enloquecerlo. Había sido un gran error agarrarlo en aquel último segundo, cuando había sido absorbido al interior de la lámpara. Jafar se había enfrentado a otras situaciones extremas antes, pero aquella estaba siendo infernal.

Trató de serenarse.

-Iago, querido amigo…-comenzó-si conservamos la calma, podremos salir de aquí…y dominar el mundo…

-¡NO! ¡NO SOY TU AMIGO!-le interrumpió Iago-¡BASTA YA DE IDIOTECES! ¡ESTAMOS AQUÍ POR TU CULPA!

-¡SERÁS DESAGRADECIDO!-Jafar también perdió el control. Tenía el pico de Iago prácticamente incrustado en un ojo-¡YO TE SALVÉ! ¿Recuerdas? ¡De no ser por mí, aún estarías en el bazar, suplicando por una maldita galleta!

-¡LO PREFERIRÍA A ESTAR AQUÍ!-Iago comenzó a lloriquear.

Hubo un largo silencio, que Jafar agradeció bastante. Aprovechó para serenarse y ordenar sus ideas. Él era ahora un genio, lo que significaba que no podía salir de aquella lámpara al menos que alguien la frotase. Pero en cambio Iago… las reglas del genio no decían nada acerca de los loros-mascota…

Iago era mucho más que una mascota. Era un amigo. Su único amigo.

Aquel pensamiento fue la clave para Jafar. Pero debía tener mucha paciencia. Tratándose de Iago, muchísima paciencia.

-Escucha Iago…

-Snif-el loro temblaba-déjame en paz.

-Iago…por favor, escúchame.

-¡NO QUIERO QUE ME HABLES!

-¡CÁLLATE Y ESCUCHA DE UNA VEZ!-tronó Jafar-¿QUIERES SALIR DE AQUÍ NO? Creo que hay una forma…

Iago enmudeció. Jafar aprovechó para continuar.

-Según las normas del genio, yo no puedo salir de la lámpara, pero no dice nada acerca de ti-hizo una pausa dramática. Sabía bien como captar su atención-intenta moverte un poco…

-¡NO PUEDO!-gritó Iago. Jafar respiró hondo, armándose de paciencia.

-Prueba a moverte un poco…intenta empujar la tapa de la lámpara…

-¡No me da la gana!-respondió Iago, groseramente-¿sabes qué? ¡No quiero salir de aquí! ¡Y menos sacarte!

Aquello hizo saltar a Jafar.

-¡¿CÓMO OSAS, DESGRACIADO?!-le amenazó, moviéndose y tratando de aplastarlo. Pero estaban en iguales condiciones, y Iago agitó su pico para golpearle. Empezaron a menearse tratando de hacerse daño, hasta que acabaron agotados.

Pasaron un rato en silencio. Jafar no supo decir si había sido un minuto o varias horas. Le parecieron años. En el interior de aquella lámpara era imposible determinar el tiempo.

¿Saldría de ahí algún día? Si así fuera, se vengaría de Aladdín. Lo había jurado. Maldita rata callejera. En su vida, a Jafar le habían desafiado muchos, y a todos los había destruido. A todos menos a aquel muchacho. ¿A todos…? Hace tiempo, había sido retado por alguien, a quien finalmente no había destruido…

-¿Te acuerdas de cómo empezó todo?-preguntó Jafar, de repente. No supo por qué lo hizo.

Iago se agitó un poco.

-Sí.

Era extraño que el loro estuviese tan callado. Pero es que Iago se había quedado sin fuerzas. Estaba agotado, y desesperado. Y, aunque nunca lo diría, decepcionado.

-No fue lejos de aquí-siguió Jafar-lejos de Ágrabah, quiero decir. Yo acababa de llegar a la ciudad…

Iago siguió en silencio. Jafar supuso que lo estaría recordando.

...

 _-¡Cambio lámparas nuevas por viejas! ¡Cambio lámparas nuevas por viejas!-gritaba un mercader, haciéndose escuchar entre la multitud._

 _-¡Está loco!-le gritó uno de los transeúntes._

 _Entre toda la gente que entraba por la puerta mayor de las murallas de Ágrabah, se abría paso un joven Jafar. Era muy distinto del Jafar adulto. Tenía pelo: un pelo largo, negro y ondulado. En cambio, no llevaba su característica y retorcida perilla. Vestía de negro y rojo, como haría de adulto, pero su rostro era mucho más amable de lo que sería después. Debía tener poco más de veinte años._

 _El joven Jafar consultaba un plano de Ágrabah, intentando encontrar un lugar donde hospedarse. Pero antes, debía dejar que lo registrasen en el puesto de aduana de entrada a la ciudad._

 _-¡No puede pasar!-exclamó el jefe de la guardia, Bachid. Sus hombres agarraron por el cuello al extranjero y lo arrojaron a la arena._

 _Jafar tragó saliva. Era su turno. Cautelosamente, se acerco a la mesa de registro._

 _-¿Nombre?-preguntó Bachid, malhumorado._

 _-Me llamo Jafar, señor-dijo educadamente el joven._

 _-¿De dónde provenís?-Bachid levantó la vista y miró fijamente a Jafar._

 _-Vengo de Shunia señor-respondió Jafar, agitándose un poco._

 _-¿De Shunia eh?-Bachid fulminó a Jafar con la mirada. Se levantó de la mesa, lentamente-¿Sabes chaval? El Sultán ha colocado este puesto fronterizo de entrada en Ágrabah porque estamos en guerra con los Occidentales. Y me ha colocado a mí como líder de este puesto porque soy capaz de oler las mentiras. Porque capto los engaños en un instante. ¿Qué te parece?_

 _Jafar notó que empezaba a ponerse nervioso. Recordó todo lo que había aprendido con sus maestros. No debía perder la calma._

 _-Me parece…me parece estupendo, señor-sonrió educadamente. Hasta ahora, eso le había abierto muchas puertas._

 _-¿Si eh? En Shunia hay tres plazas muy importantes…¿cómo se llama la que tiene una enorme palmera en el centro?_

 _-La Plaza del Creyente, señor-respondió Jafar, con tranquilidad. Pero sabía que no iba a ser tan fácil._

 _-Muy bien-dijo Bachid, y una maligna sonrisa apareció en su rostro-en la Plaza del Creyente hay unos soportales, donde hay una pequeña taberna para los viajeros cansados. Es muy conocida allí…¿cómo se llama?_

 _-El Arenal, señor-Jafar seguía impasible._

 _-Estupendo, estupendo ¿y cómo se llama su dueño?-insistió Bachid, al que se le notaba algo crispado._

 _-Dihan el Chacal, señor-contestó Jafar-pero eso carece ya de importancia, pues la taberna cerró hace poco._

 _La sonrisa de Bachid desapareció. Jafar le había ganado._

 _-Registradle-ordenó a sus hombres, de mala gana._

 _Jafar procedió a abrir su equipaje. Aunque Bachid no lo sospechaba, estaba mucho más nervioso ahora que cuando le había hecho las preguntas. Su maletín de viaje tenía un doble fondo. Debajo de sus ropajes y objetos de aseo, ocultaba sus posesiones más preciadas: libros de hechiceria y sus experimentos de alquimia. Si los guardias descubrían que era un hechicero, lo echarían de allí a patadas._

 _Pero los guardias no encontraron nada._

 _-Está todo bien, capitán-informaron a Bachid._

 _-Mmmmm-el jefe de los guardias tamborileó los dedos. Jafar se dio cuenta de que aún sospechaba de él-Registradle del todo._

 _Los guardias avanzaron hacia Jafar, y comenzaron a cachearle, agitando su túnica y tocándole por todas partes._

 _-¿Esto es necesario?-dijo Jafar, algo nervioso. Bachid se dio cuenta, y avanzó hacia él, como una pantera que rodea a su presa._

 _-Ya te lo he dicho. En Ágrabah no queremos espías ni agentes de los Occidentales. La seguridad es la prioridad._

 _-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó uno de los guardias, sacando del bolsillo de Jafar un extraño colgante._

 _-Es un colgante-dijo Jafar. Le habían pillado. Solo le quedaba mantenerse en su mentira._

 _-¿Un colgante?-Bachid lo analizó-nunca he visto uno parecido. ¿No será que no es de aquí?_

 _-Fue un regalo de mi madre, que viajó a Nínive-Jafar dijo la mentira tan convencido que los guardias parecieron creerle. Mas no Bachid._

 _-¿De Nínive, eh? ¡Habrá que comprobarlo! ¡Espera aquí!-ordenó._

 _-Oye Bachid-se quejó uno de sus compañeros-llevamos con este media hora, y no lleva nada sospechoso. Déjemosle pasar, que tenemos una larga cola por atender aún._

 _Bachid le miró furioso._

 _-¿Quién manda aquí? ¡Si yo digo que se espera, se espera!-le espetó._

 _-¡Eh, los de alante!-se quejó uno de los viajeros en la cola del registro-¿Van a tardar mucho? ¡Tenemos prisa!_

 _-¡Cállese, imbécil!-gritó Bachid. Había cogido a Jafar por el cuello de la camisa. Estaba decidido a no dejarle pasar._

 _-¿Cómo que imbécil?-preguntó el viajero del fondo-¿Es así como se trata a un viejo amigo del Sultán? Sepa amigo, que soy Mustafá, el Sastre, rico mercader de Bagdag…¡Y que hablaré de usted a mi amigo personal, el Sultán!_

 _Bachid palideció. Sus hombres le miraron algo azorados. Finalmente, soltó a Jafar._

 _-¡Pasa!-le ordenó-¡Pero que sepas que te tendré vigilado! ¡A mí no me engaña nadie!_

 _Jafar sonrió cortesmente, aparentando el máximo respeto, pero con la maldad de una serpiente en su interior._

 _-Muchísimas gracias, señor-recogió sus cosas, y entró por la puerta de la ciudad._

 _Ágrabah era enorme, una ciudad inmensa. Había un enorme bullicio por todas partes, y mercaderes ambulantes, como el que cambiaba lámparas viejas por nuevas, que asediaban a los paseantes sin descanso._

 _-¡Compre un lindo collar para su amada!-ofreció un mercader a Jafar mientras avanzaba lentamente por el bazar._

 _-¡No puede pasar por aquí sin probar mi fresco atún!-le apremió un pescador._

 _-¡Esa túnica es muy vieja y pasada!-dijo otro mercader a Jafar-¡Le haré una nueva y novísima!_

 _Jafar trataba de buscar en el plano algún lugar donde alojarse. Iba tan concentrado en él, que chocó sin querer con otro peatón._

 _-¡Tenga cuidado, joven! ¡En esta ciudad hay que ir con los ojos abiertos!-exclamó el hombre con el que había chocado._

 _-Disculpeme-respondió Jafar distraído. Pero aquel hombre captó su atención al instante: era el rico mercader que conocía al Sultán, y que se había quejado de Bachid._

 _El mercader también le había reconocido._

 _-¿Usted no es el de la fila de antes?-le preguntó._

 _-Esto…sí, señor-en la mente de Jafar comenzó a trazarse rápidamente un nuevo plan._

 _-Querido muchacho, vaya papelón. Esos guardias son muy molestos-el mercader le sonrió._

'' _Parece simpático-pensó Jafar-¡Esta es la mía!"_

 _-Le agradezco mucho que me ayudara. Estaban empeñados en no dejarme pasar-dijo, mostrando su máxima educación en cada palabra-Mi nombre es Jafar. Soy…estudiante._

 _-¡Oh! ¡Un hombre cultivado, entonces! ¡Tanto gusto! Soy Mustafá, el Sastre-se estrecharon la mano._

 _-Y sois de Bagdag…-terminó Jafar-preciosa ciudad._

 _-¿Habéis estado?-a Mustafá se le iluminó el rostro- ¡La más hermosa ciudad de todas! Aunque reconozco que Ágrabah no está nada mal…_

 _-Hay pocas cosas que igualen a la Gran Mezquita señor-dijo Jafar, haciendo que el mercader sonriera, divertido._

 _-¡Así es, mi buen amigo, así es!-Mustafá pasó su brazo por el hombro de Jafar-¿Tenéis lugar donde hospedaros hoy?-preguntó, alegremente._

 _-Me temo que no, señor-Jafar fingió estar muy apenado._

 _-¡Entonces mi casa es la tuya!-exclamó Mustafa, alegremente-¡ven conmigo, y que Alá bendiga este fortuito encuentro!_

" _Estupendo-Jafar sonrió para sus adentros-le tengo"_

 _..._

-Así, conseguí hospedaje en Ágrabah por primera vez-recordó Jafar en voz alta. Había estado contando toda la historia en voz alta, recordando los detalles que más le habían impactado-era tan joven.

-¿Quieres dejar de hablarme de ti?-parecía que Iago había recuperado las ganas de hablar, y por supuesto, de quejarse-¡Ya conozco tu maldita historia!

-¡Hablaré de lo que me de la gana!-respondió Jafar enfadado-¿dónde estabas tú entonces? Ah, ya me acuerdo, ¡SIENDO UN DON NADIE!

-¡Ja! Como si tú hubieras sido mucho más-respondió Iago groseramente.

Jafar respiró hondo. Tenía que contarle a Iago su plan para escapar. Pero en ese humor, era poco probable que cooperara.

-Si no recuerdo mal-dijo Iago de repente-aquel día yo había hecho un buen negocio…

Jafar se dispuso a escucharle. Tampoco es que pudiera hacer otra cosa.

...

 _-¡Detened a los ladrones!-gritó un guardia._

 _-¡Bachid nos despellejará si no los atrapamos!-exclamó otro, preocupado._

 _Tres bandidos corrían a toda prisa por las callejuelas de la ciudad, perseguidos por una docena de guardias._

 _-¡Jamás nos cogeréis, panolis!-se burló uno de ellos, cubierto de harapos y lleno de heridas._

 _-Yo que tú no los provocaba-advirtió el otro ladrón, que llevaba en la mano una maza de pinchos, e iba armado hasta los dientes._

 _-Les despistaremos en el callejón de Zécora-dijo el tercer ladrón, un hombre alto y moreno, que solo llevaba unos viejos pantalones raídos, con un sable atado a su cinturón._

 _Los tres ladrones siguieron corriendo hasta llegar al callejón de Zécora. Pero era una calle sin salida, así que parecían atrapados. Los guardias avanzaron hacia ellos, desenvainando sus espadas, y listos para atacarlos._

 _-No creais que nos dais miedo-les amenazó el ladrón que llevaba más armas, levantando amenazador su maza de pinchos._

 _Justo cuando los guardias iban a llegar hasta ellos, se escuchó una música extraña. Todos miraron extrañados hacia arriba. En el muro, había una chica, de piel negra y pelo rojo encendido, que tocaba un flautín dorado, emitiendo una música hipnótica._

 _-¡Justo a tiempo!-dijo el ladrón con aspecto de leproso._

 _-Por supuesto amigos-la chica sonrió; tenía dos dientes de oro-y ahora…los guardias._

 _Se volvió hacia ellos, que la miraban extrañados, y soplando fuertemente hizo que el flautín emitiese un sonido agudo e insoportable. Después, una nube de humo rosa salió de la flauta y tapó todo el callejón. Para cuando se despejó, los ladrones habían desaparecido._

 _-¿Dónde han ido?-preguntó un guardia, extrañado._

 _-¿Cómo lo han hecho?-se asustó otro._

 _Entretanto, en un tugurio escondido, los bandidos festejaban su suerte._

 _-Diez monedas de oro, más este extraño diamante-dijo el alto y moreno, sacando de una bolsa el botín-un buen día, sin duda._

 _-S-si-dijo el el leproso sonriendo-muy buen día. ¡Esto es mejor que mendigar! ¡Y que fingir estar enfermo!_

 _-¡Esto es mejor que piratear en el Mar Rojo!-sonrió el moreno._

 _-¡Esto es mejor que trabajar en el ejército del Sultán!-rio el tercer ladrón._

 _-¡Esto es gracias a nuestro jefe, recordáis!-les advirtió la chica._

 _Los tres callaron, y la miraron, atentos._

 _-Esto…claro Sarah, como no-dijeron al unisono._

 _-Sin el jefe, no seríamos nada-les recordó ella._

 _-Por supuesto, por supuesto-reconoció el hombre moreno._

 _-He oído algunas quejas sobre el jefe ultimamente-siguió Sarah-como que nunca se mezcla en los robos, que nunca se deja ver…¡Es la mente maestra! ¡Es un pensador! ¡Un filósofo! ¡Sin él, no habría robo!_

 _-Claro Sarah, es verdad-dijeron los tres de nuevo, mansamente._

 _-Así que espero que no lo olvidéis-terminó Sarah. Luego se acercó a una pared, donde había una vieja cortina-¿Qué hacemos con el botín, jefe?_

 _Una enorme sombra apareció tras la cortina. De repente, una voz profunda y amenazadora se dejó escuchar._

 _-Diez monedas, tocamos a cinco, dos para cada uno-dijo la voz-y el diamante…tengo que examinarlo antes de decidir que hacer con él._

 _Los ladrones estuvieron de acuerdo con el reparto. Cada uno cogió su parte del botín. Sarah cogió dos monedas para ella, y otras dos para el "jefe"._

 _-Ha sido un gran golpe, jefe, pero los guardias han estado cerca-dijo el hombre moreno._

 _-¡Si…casi nos pillan esta vez!-recordó el leproso._

 _-No tenéis de que preocuparos-dijo la voz amenazadora-yo os protegeré. Todo va según mis planes. Pronto seremos muy ricos…y no habrá más guardias que os persigan._

 _Los bandidos no se atrevieron a cuestionarlo. Se marcharon de allí con su botín, desapareciendo en la oscuridad de la noche._

 _Sarah se quedó sola._

 _-¡Que miedo das!-rio, descorriendo la cortina._

 _La "terrible sombra" era en realidad un pequeño loro, una cría de loro inofensiva y de plumaje rojo, que sonreía con picardía._

 _-Así es-dijo el pequeño Iago-¡esos bobos son muy buenos!_

 _-Pero empiezan a sospechar-comentó Sarah, algo preocupada-¿No temes que nos descubran?_

 _-¡Oh, tú eres demasiado lista como para dejarles hacerlo! ¿A que sí?-dijo Iago, sonriente-Además, creo que pronto esto acabará. Tendremos pasta suficiente como para darnos la gran vida, y no tendremos que verles nunca más._

 _-Ha sido todo un gran plan, sin duda-Sarah rio, y se sentó junto al loro-y pensar que cuando te compré solo eras un huevo diminuto._

 _-¡Pero ya era todo un malvado!-rio Iago, agitando sus pequeñas alitas._

 _-Ven, te daré algo de comer-dijo Sarah, besando la pequeña cabecita de Iago-tenemos que ir a descansar. Mañana hay trabajo._

 _-Sí-Iago volvió a imitar la terrible voz del jefe-¡Volvamos al refugio!_

 _Sarah y él se metieron en un viejo carromato lleno de trastos y de animales en venta (grillos, lagartos, pájaros, peces…). Iago se acomodó en su vieja jaula, y Sarah se quedó dormida sobre un roñoso colchón._

 _Y así, los dos socios criminales descansaron._

 _..._

-Ella sí que me quería, no como otros…-comentó Iago.

-Tu ridiculamente sentimental comentario no me afecta en absoluto, como comprenderás-respondió Jafar despectivamente-ella no te llevó hasta donde yo te llevé después.

-¡Quieres irte a la porra!-le gritó Iago.

-¡ME IRÍA DE BUEN GUSTO, SI PUDIERA SALIR DE AQUÍ!-gruñó Jafar. Luego, trató de serenarse-Mira Iago, si empujas la tapa de la lámpara…

-¡No pienso hacerlo!-gritó Iago-¡No me pienso moverme más! ¡Me dormiré, y cuando despierte, todo habrá sido un mal sueño, y tú no estarás aquí!

-¡IMBÉCIL, ESTÚPIDO, INÚTIL, NEGADO, INCOMPETENTE, RASTRERO Y ODIOSO LORO INCORDIANTE!-Jafar perdió el control de nuevo.

-¿Qué pasó después?-preguntó Iago.

-¿QUÉ?-se sorprendió Jafar.

-Digo, después de que llegaras. Cuando nos conocimos…

Jafar puso los ojos en blanco.

-Esta muy bien acordarnos de esto, pero si salimos, podremos acordarnos sentados en el trono del Universo, y…

-Si no me recuerdas que pasó, no pienso empujar ninguna tapa-respondió Iago, desafiante.

-¡TU HARÁS LO QUE YO TE ORDENE, NECIO!-gritó Jafar.

-¿NO ESTABAMOS EN EL BAZAR?-gritó Iago, aún más fuerte.

-Es cierto, creo que fue allí-se rindió Jafar.

-Si alguien escuchara nuestra conversación pensaría que estamos pirados-comentó Iago.

-Yo estaba buscando un turbante. Pero antes…-recordó Jafar.

...

 _-Mi hijo, Cassim, es un negado para las letras y las ciencias-dijo Mustafá, mientras cenaba con Jafar._

 _-Eso no es cierto papá-exclamó Cassim-hago lo que puedo._

 _El hijo de Mustafá tenia el cabello castaño y rebelde, y una mirada traviesa, muy inteligente. Jafar se había fijado en él desde el principio._

 _-Estoy seguro de que tú, Jafar, podrías prestarle tu ayuda en los estudios…si quisieras-insinuó Mustafá, sonriendo._

 _Jafar dio un largo sorbo a su vino. Después, se secó la boca, e hizo una dramática (y ensayada) pausa._

 _-Supongo que podría…es lo menos que puedo hacer por el hombre más generoso y noble de Ágrabah._

 _Mustafá se hinchó de orgullo. Las constantes alabanzas de Jafar le agradaban enormemente._

 _-No necesito su ayuda papá-se quejó Cassim-ni la suya, ni la de nadie._

 _Furioso, se levantó de la mesa, y se marchó._

 _-Estas cenas son siempre muy violentas-se lamentó Mustafá-mi hijo tiene un temperamento un poco agresivo. No es como tú, querido Jafar…_

 _-No pasa nada señor, lo comprendo-Jafar sonrió amablemente-dejadme hablar con él, seguro que podré ayudarle._

 _Mustafá asintió, compacido._

 _En su habitación, Cassim había sacado una cuerda de debajo de la cama. Estaba listo para escaparse de su casa una vez más, e irse de juerga por la ciudad._

 _-No creo que llegues muy lejos con eso-le sorprendió Jafar, apoyado en uno de los balcones._

 _-¡Tú! ¿C…cómo?-se sorprendió Cassim._

 _-¿Sabe tu padre que te pretendes fugar?-le preguntó Jafar, con aparente inocencia._

 _-No es la primera vez que lo hago-respondió Cassim desafiante._

 _-Puede ser la última-dijo Jafar, educadamente._

 _Cassim dio un salto hasta donde estaba Jafar. Pese a que era más pequeño que él, era casi de la misma altura y parecía ser mucho más fuerte._

 _-¿Me amenazas, "estudiante"?-dijo, mirándole con agresividad._

 _-Desde luego que no-contestó Jafar. Estaba acostumbrado a tratar con gente como Cassim. De donde venía, había tenido muchos compañeros como él-pero eres muy joven…_

 _-¡Tú también!-le espetó Cassim._

 _-¿Crees que no sé andarme solo por la ciudad?-fingió sorprenderse Jafar._

 _-¡Ja! Un tipejo como tú dudo que sobreviva solo en Ágrabah. Tuviste suerte de encontrarte a mi padre…-respondió Cassim con desprecio._

 _Jafar cerró los ojos. Respiró profundamente. Contuvo su furia. Aquel mocoso arrogante podía acabar muy mal si perdía los nervios…_

 _-Toma-Jafar le arrojó una espada a Cassim._

 _-¿Qué haces?-preguntó Cassim, extrañado._

 _Jafar sacó otra espada, y le apuntó con ella._

 _-Veamos si eres tan bueno como dices-le retó._

 _Cassim estaba algo extrañado, pero aceptó. Dando un grito de guerra, se avalanzó hacia Jafar._

 _Pero este esquivó su golpe con sorprendente facilidad. Cassim cayó al suelo, humillado. Pero se levantó, y volvió a acometer contra Jafar. Esta vez, dio un terrible mandoble hacia él, que Jafar frenó con un elegante movimiento de su sable. Los dos contringantes avanzaron por el balcón dando violentas estocadas._

 _-Eres…eres bueno-reconoció Cassim._

 _-Tú no-rio Jafar._

 _El chico se enfureció, y dio otro golpe terrible hacia Jafar. Pero Jafar lo esquivó, y de un solo, rápido y mortífero movimiento le desarmó, y le hizo un corte en el brazo._

 _Lágrimas de dolor y frustración asomaron en el rostro de Cassim._

 _-Oh vaya…es una pena-se burló Jafar. Le estaba costando mucho controlarse. Notaba toda su maldad y su odio fluyendo en su interior como un río en su crecida-¿Te he hecho daño? ¿Vas a chivarte a tu papá?_

 _Cassim le miró con odio._

 _-Dame…¡dame la revancha!-le pidió._

 _-En la vida no hay revanchas, chico-dijo Jafar secamente-te matan, y eso es todo._

 _Cassim se levantó, lentamente._

 _-Está bien-reconoció-eres…bueno. Tampoco muy bueno. Pero aceptable._

 _Jafar vio su oportunidad._

 _-Puedo enseñarte, si quieres-le dijo a Cassim-a pelear decentemente._

 _-¿Lo harías?-se sorprendió Cassim._

 _-Pero en la vida, no solo se necesita utilizar bien la espada-siguió Jafar. Cassim suspiró-tendrás que dejarme enseñarte lo que tu padre quiere. Te servirá._

 _Hubo un silencio._

 _-Esta bien-accedió Cassim._

 _-Y tendrás que hacer lo que yo te ordene-terminó Jafar._

 _-¡De eso nada! ¿Estás loco?-se escandalizó Cassim._

 _-Tal vez prefieras que le comente a tu padre tus fugas…_

 _Cassim palideció._

 _-Esta bien-dijo finalmente-Haré lo que digas. Total, no tengo nada que perder. Seguro que eres mejor que la mayoría de maestros que me ha puesto mi padre._

 _Entraron en la casa. Cassim se vendó su herida, y después, mostró a Jafar su habitación, donde se hospedaría gracias a la bondad de Mustafá._

 _-¿Por qué no empiezas por leer este libro?-dijo Jafar, sacando un ejemplar de "las Mil y Una Noches"._

 _-¿Eso? ¡¿Un cuento?!-se indignó Cassim._

 _-Recuerda lo que te he dicho-le dijo Jafar-llevatelo, anda. Y échale una ojeada._

 _Cassim suspiró y se lo llevó a su cuarto, dejando a Jafar a solas._

" _Ese chico no pelea mal-pensó Jafar-puedo sacarle partido. De momento, tendré que fingir ser su tutor, y quizá enseñarle algunas cosas…". Sacó el colgante que aquella mañana Bachid había tratado de confiscarle. Girando la esfera del colgante con una combinación determinada, hizo que se abriera, sacando un antiguo pergamino._

 _-Apenas puedo leerlo-reflexionó Jafar, examinándolo. Había un dibujo de un escarabajo egipcio, dividido por la mitad, y una enorme cabeza de tigre con la boca abierta-pero pronto podré. Todo es cuestión de paciencia._

 _..._

-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver con cuando te conocí, mojigato!-se quejó Iago.

-Me has pedido que recuerde, y estoy recordando-se defendió Jafar-ahora será tu parte…

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tú el que narra la historia, so zopenco?-Iago se agitó un poco-¡Yo seguiré!

-¡Oh sí, por favor, que no se aburra nuestro público!-ironizó Jafar.

-En todo caso MI público. ¡A ti no vendrían a verte nadie, ni un camello tuerto con viruela!

-¿Sabes Iago? Mi primer acto como señor del Universo será deshacerme de ti para siempre-dijo Jafar con maldad.

-¡Ay no!¡Mami, que miedo! ¡Tengo tanto miedo que mudo la pluma! ¡No, por fa!-se cachondeó el loro.

-¡IAGO!-tronó Jafar, y la lámpara pareció calentarse un poco.

-Está bien…está bien-se alarmó Iago-seguiré yo, si no te importa.

-Pero mientras hablas, prueba a abrir la tapa de la lámpara ¿VALE?-pidió a Jafar.

-Mpfffff-se quejó Iago.

...

 _-¡Los mejores frutos del desierto! ¡Pruébelos ustedes mismos amigos!-exclamaba un mercader, tratando de hacerse oir entre el tumulto._

 _Era el primer día de la semana, y en el bazar la mayoría de puestos hacían una rebaja especial, para atraer más clientes. Cientos de clientes se habrían paso por las calles, tratando de encontrar los precios más baratos, y los ladrones aprovechaban para echar mano de sus mejores trucos y robarles._

 _Jafar también estaba en el bazar, intentando avanzar entre la multitud, bastante molesto._

 _-En verdad, esta ciudad es agobiante-se lamentó en voz alta. No le gustaba nada los sitios abarrotados, y aquello era ya una exageración._

 _Sin embargo, Jafar tenía muy buen ojo para detectar los productos que necesitaba, y al mejor precio. Se apropió de una interesante daga de oro, que según el mercader había pertenecido al Rey David, por unas pocas monedas, y también compró unos buenos papiros y tinta para realizar sus estudios. Pero aquel día andaba buscando algo más que sus habituales utensilios de trabajo; quería comprar un turbante, para protegerse del calor del desierto. En su anterior viaje por las dunas, el pelo se le había llenado de arena, y había cogido una insolación._

 _-No, esto no es lo que busco-le dijo a uno de los modistos a los que preguntó por un turbante-necesito algo un poco más..elevado._

 _-¿De veras? ¡Tengo más cosas, en serio!-le insistió el mercader, pero Jafar se alejó._

" _Tal vez pueda pedirle a Mustafá que elabore uno para mí. Pero temo que piense que soy un descarado"-Jafar rio para sus adentros. Mustafá el Sastre estaba demostrando ser mucho más util para él de lo que en un principio había planeado. En aquellos últimos días, se había dedicado a estudiar con su hijo, Cassim, que había resultado ser un alumno estupendo. A Jafar le complacía su inteligencia. En su infancia, la mayoría de sus compañeros habían sido unos cabezas huecas._

 _Vio en un puesto de telas un turbante que le resultó interesante, pero en seguida desechó la idea._

 _-No me gusta el azul demasiado-reflexionó. Tenía un gusto muy selecto a la hora de vestirse, lo que en parte demostraba su creciente vanidad._

 _Mientras Jafar preguntaba por algún turbante de color negro, o rojo, al mercader de la tienda de telas, no muy lejos de allí un pequeño loro se quejaba de su mala suerte._

 _-¡Una monedita! ¡Vamos, compre algo en su puesto de animales favorito!-gritaba Iago a la gente que pasaba. Pero la mayoría estaba demasiado ocupada para pararse a mirar su tienducha de mascotas._

 _-No te esfuerces-le calmó Sarah, abatida-no va a haber suerte hoy tampoco._

 _-Grrrrr…¡Gentuza! ¡Con la de cosas que tenemos aquí!-se quejó Iago, dándole una patada en su jaula-¡Luego se quejarán si les robamos!_

 _-¡Sshhhhh! ¡Quieres callarte!-le reprendió Sarah._

 _Cerca de ellos, pasó una patrulla de guardias. Sarah fulminó a Iago con la mirada._

 _-¿Qué?-se quejó el loro._

 _-En serio, tienes que cambiar eso-Sarah le dio un cariñoso beso en el pico, que hizo que el lorito se sonrojase._

 _-¿Y tú que miras?-le dijo Iago a uno de los lagartos que vendían en su puesto, que le observaba fijamente-¡Bichejo de sangre fría! ¡Eh! ¡Mira Sarah! ¿Un cliente?_

 _Sarah levantó la cabeza, sorprendida. Era cierto, Jafar se acercaba al puesto._

 _-¡No puedo creerlo!-se sorprendió Sarah-¡Hoy debe ser nuestro día de suerte!_

 _Jafar se abrió paso hasta el puesto, y allí se paró a coger algo de aire._

 _-¿En qué puedo ayudarle, caballero?-dijo Sarah sonriente. Era su primer cliente en semanas._

 _Jafar se sobresaltó._

 _-Oh…no, se equivoca usted-dijo, mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente-solo me he parado aquí para descansar. ¡Aquí hay menos gente que en los otros puestos, así que me viene estupendo!_

 _Sarah se quedó descolocada, y Iago estalló:_

 _-¡Pero serás maleducado! ¡Vete a ensuciar con tu cochino sudor a otro puesto!-le gritó._

 _Jafar miró al loro asombrado._

 _-¿Pero…pero qué…?-preguntó sorprendido._

 _-Aaaah, ja, ja, ja-rio Sarah nerviosamente, tapando la jaula de Iago com su cuerpo-este lorito es um poco especial ¡repite cada cosa!_

 _-Sabe hablar-señaló Jafar, interesado._

 _-Oh, bueeeno…sabe repetir-mintió Sarah-¡Es un loro después de todo!_

 _-¡Ven aquí, merluzo, que te zurro!-le gritó Iago detrás de Sarah._

 _-Asombroso. Un loro inteligente-exclamó Jafar-Ahora que lo pienso, necesitaba un animal para mis experimen…para tener más compañía. Se lo compro._

 _-¡N-no es inteligente señor!-exclamó Sarah, mirando a Iago enfadada-¡Solo sabe insultar, no lo ve! ¡Es un pajaro muy molesto! Si quiere algún animal, yo le ofrezco…¡este lagarto!-dijo, enseñándole al reptil que antes miraba a Iago._

 _-¿El loro no está en venta?-insistió Jafar._

 _-¡En venta estará tu p…!-empezó Iago._

 _-¡NO!-terminó Sarah-¡No está en venta! Quiero decir…¡Está en reserva!_

 _Jafar la observó un instante. Después se dispuso a irse._

 _-No tengo tiempo que perder-agregó._

 _Pero Sarah no estaba dispuesta a perder un cliente tan fácilmente. Cobraría algo, aunque fuese por las malas._

 _-¡Por favor, espere!-se puso delante de Jafar, y le sonrió dulcemente-¿De verdad no quiere nada?-dijo en un tono de voz seductor._

 _A eso sí que Jafar no estaba acostumbrado. Notó que empezaba a ponerse muy nervioso, mientras la descarada pelirroja avanzaba hacia él._

 _-No…no me interesa nada, de verdad-dijo Jafar, tratando de parecer serio._

 _-¿Está seguro?-Sarah extendió sus brazos, rodeando su cintura-Tenemos algunas cosas que no están expuestas en el escaparate…_

 _Jafar tragó saliva. Iago le observó enfadado, y comenzó a agitar su jaula, intentando salir._

 _-¿Qué tipo de cosas…?-preguntó Jafar, extendiendo incoscientemente sus brazos hacia Sarah._

 _-Ya sabe…-le tentó Sarah con malicia-Cosas delicadas…_

 _Mientras seguía entreteniéndole con sus provocaciones, extendió sus brazos hacia su bolsa de oro, y con mucha cautela se la cogió. Jafar no se percató de aquello. Su mirada recorría el cuerpo de Sarah, y parecía haberse olvidado de todo lo demás._

 _-Tal vez pueda enseñarle algo más de nuestra tienda…detrás del escaparate-le susurró Sarah al oido._

 _Jafar no sabía que contestar. Trataba inutilmente de contenerse, pero sabía que no podría. Iba a responder cuando Iago salió disparado de la jaula y le mordió en el trasero._

 _-¿PERO QUÉ…?-bramó Jafar, dolorido._

 _-¡Sinvergüenzaaaaa!-chilló Iago._

 _-¡La bolsa!-exclamó Sarah, cuando las monedas que había robado a Jafar calleron al suelo, con estrépito._

 _El joven no tardó mucho en entenderlo._

 _-¿Una ladrona eh?-dijo, mirándola con picardía._

 _Sarah palideció._

 _-Yo…esto…_

 _-¿Qué era eso que tenía que enseñarme?-dijo Jafar amenazadoramente, mientras avanzaba hacia ella._

 _-N-nada-Sarah le sostuvo la mirada, furiosa-Ya nada…_

 _-Si prefiere que llame a los guardias…-Jafar sonrió con maldad. Sarah le miró aterrada._

 _-No…por favor-pidió, avergonzada._

 _Jafar la agarró con fuerza. Iago iba a volver a cargar contra él, pero un ruido les sobresaltó._

 _La multitud corría asustada. Varios puestos se había caído al suelo, y jarrones, frutas y demás inventario rodaban por el suelo. De entre el polvo que se había levantado, aparecieron unos hombres enmascarados; vestían de negro, y apuntaban a la gente amenazantes con sus afilados sables._

 _-¡Deteneos!-ordenaron los guardias, que aparecieron de improvisto de una calle lateral._

 _Los enmascarados no respondieron; sin mediar palabra, pasaron a la acción. Dando enormes saltos, comenzaron a destrozarlo todo, y a pelear con los guardias._

 _-¡Maldición!-se quejó uno-¡Pedid refuerzos!_

 _-¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí!-exclamó Sarah, asustada._

 _-No hemos acabado-la recordó Jafar, sujetándola aún por las muñecas._

 _-¿Quieres soltarla?-le gritó Iago._

 _-Contigo tampoco he terminado, monstruito-Jafar le agarró por el pescuezo-me interesas mucho._

 _Pero entonces dos de los bandidos enmascarados avanzaron hacia ellos._

 _-Oh-oh-dijo Sarah._

 _-¿Qué quereis?-les espetó Jafar, tratando de sonar amenazante._

 _-¿Qué qué quieren?¡Está claro anormal! ¡QUIEREN MATARNOS!-gritó Iago, histérico._

 _Los dos enmascarados se avalanzaron sobre Jafar, que esquivó sus espadas por muy poco. Sarah cayó a un lado, y Iago se alejó volando, aprovechando que los había soltado._

 _-¡Dejadme ahora mismo!-les ordenó Jafar._

 _Pero los dos bandidos volvieron a cargar contra él. Jafar les arrojó las jaulas del puesto de animales para apartarlos, pero las destrozaron con sus sables como si fueran de papel._

 _-¡Mis animales!-exclamó Sarah._

 _-¡Échame una mano!-pidió Jafar, mientras volvía a esquivar a los bandidos. Cogiendo un palo de madera, trató de hacerles frente, pero ellos lo partieron por la mitad-No cogí mi sable…_

 _-¡Vámonos de aquí!-urgió Iago a Sarah._

 _-¡El puesto! ¡Debemos protegerlo!-respondió ella._

 _-¿Estás loca? ¿Quieres ayudarle?-preguntó Iago enfadado._

 _-¡No tenemos más opción!-Sarah cogió dos sables, de dos caídos en el combate, y le lanzó uno a Jafar-¡Defiéndete como un hombre!_

 _Jafar agarró la espada, y rápidamente hizo frente a los bandidos, frenando sus golpes y atacándoles velozmente. Sarah se unió a él, y juntos hicieron retroceder a los villanos._

 _-Peleas muy bien-reconoció Sarah._

 _-Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo-respondió Jafar mientras acometía contra uno de los bandidos._

 _-¡Eres un grosero!-Sarah le miró enfadada._

 _-¡Cuídado !-Jafar la empujó justo a tiempo para evitar que un bandido la atravesara. Después, con un rápido movimiento, le desarmó y le hizo un terrible corte en el pecho, que lo derrumbó._

 _-¡Gracias!-exclamó Sarah contenta-¡Queda uno!_

 _Pero en ese instante aparecieron dos más._

 _-¡Quedan tres!-corrigió Sarah, sonriendo nerviosamente._

 _-No hay problema-dijo Jafar secamente. Sacó el puñal que había comprado antes, y se lo lanzó al otro bandido, atravesándole la cabeza._

 _Sarah y Jafar se arrojaron contra los dos nuevos bandidos, peleando fieramente contra ellos, mientras, desde un tejado, Iago les observaba._

 _-Que bien pelea ese fulano-reconoció Iago-¡Tengo que ayudarles!_

 _Uno de los bandidos tumbó a Sarah de un puñetazo al suelo. Iba a decapitarla cuando Jafar salió en su defensa, y lo impidió. Empezó a pelear contra los dos asesinos, pero ellos no tardaron en reducirle._

 _-Prepárate a morir-dijo uno de ellos, mientras alzaba su espada._

 _Pero en ese momento Iago se avalanzó sobre él, arañándole el rostro con sus garritas. Jafar aprovechó para recuperar su arma, ensartar al bandido y luego acabar también con el otro de un rápido movimiento._

 _Entretanto, los guardias consiguieron hacer retroceder a los demás bandidos, y alejarlos de la zona del bazar._

 _Jafar ayudó a Sarah a levantarse del suelo. Esta le observaba fijamente._

 _-¡Eh, chaval! ¡De nada por salvar tu cochina vida!-gritó Iago, tratando de hacer que Jafar le hiciera caso._

 _-T-te agradezco mucho tu ayuda-murmuró Sarah._

 _-Tal vez ahora te lo pienses dos veces antes de tratar de engañarme-bromeó Jafar._

 _Sarah rio. Luego se acercó un poco más a él. Había pensado que quizás algo más sería una buena recompensa. Pero Jafar se había quedado inmóvil. Estático._

 _-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó extrañada._

 _Jafar se acercó hacia lo que quedaba de la tienda de animales. Por el suelo habían quedado tiradas las jaulas, y reptiles, peces e insectos se arrastraban por todas partes. Pero entre las ruinas, algo brillaba. Era un diamante. Un enorme diamante rojo._

 _-Ese…ese diamante…-Jafar lo cogió del suelo y lo examinó._

 _Sarah volvió a sobresaltarse. Era el diamante que habían robado no hacía mucho, y que pensaba vender a unos traficantes. ¿Lo habría reconocido Jafar, e iría a delatarla? Si descubrían que lo había robado, estaría perdida._

 _-Es…¡es mío!-exclamó Sarah-¡Devuélvemelo, por favor!_

 _Pero Jafar lo apartó de su alcance. La observó fijamente unos instantes._

 _-No, no es tuyo. Este diamante es…muy valioso. Y creo que me lo quedo en pago por salvarte de esos bandidos-pero en ese instante Iago se lo quitó de las manos-¡Maldito pajarraco!_

 _-¡Esto es nuestro, ladrón de medio pelo! ¡Buscate tu propio botín!-le dijo Iago. Pero, distraido como estaba insultando a Jafar, no vio una pared justo en frente de él, y se estrelló. El diamante rodó por el suelo, y Jafar se lanzó a por él, seguido de Sarah._

 _-Creo que me quedaré con esto-dijo él, sujetando triunfal el diamante-como compensación por salvaros la vida._

 _-Será por encima de mi cadáver-repuso Sarah, señalándole con la espada._

 _-¿Te atreves a amenazarme? No me hagas reír-Jafar guardó el diamante en su túnica, y se volvió, dispuesto a irse. Vio a Iago en el suelo, y se acercó a él-y creo que también me llevaré al loro._

 _En aquel instante, notó como algo pequeño y afilado se clavaba en su cuello; era un dardo. Probablemente un dardo envenenado._

 _Jafar se volvió y miró a Sarah, que sonreía. La calle se había quedado desierta tras el revuelo, y nadie le podía ayudar._

 _-Mala suerte-dijo ella, sonriendo, mientras Iago se posaba en su hombro-creo que eres tú el que me va a compensar._

 _Jafar vio el rostro de la chica borroso, e instantes después perdió el conocimiento. No, las cosas ya no iban tan bien para el ambicioso aprendiz de brujo._

* * *

 **Bueno, pues este es el primer episodio. Como lo escribí hace tiempo, no recuerdo bien como pensaba continuarlo. Trataré de reidear de nuevo la historia, y a ver si puedo seguirla en condiciones.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**


End file.
